


Not in Etheria Anymore.

by MultiFandomFics



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Danger, Dark Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Other, Portals, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: The Best Friend Squad (+Entrapta, hordak and WH) try to figure out how to use and control portals, so other planets can teleport to and from. Things go real weird real quick.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Benson Mekler/Troy Sandoval, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 40





	Not in Etheria Anymore.

"So, if I just do this....." Entrapta squints through her helm, fidgeting with wires. "Then it should..." a click can be heard, followed by a gasp. "A-ha! Hordak, the lever!" Entrapta nearly shouts, causing Hordak to quickly flip a lever that connects to the messy contraption in with Entrapta sits. He quickly scurries backwards, watching with stars in her eyes her creation spark to life. The base of the portal emits a dark purple glow, shooting with electricity patterns. Murmurs across the group are heard, as the all stare bewildered at the sight. Hordak takes his hand off of the lever, moving to stand beside Entrapta. "So, do we know where this even leads?" Catra perks , the one to break the silence. "Nnnnope!" Entrpta shouts happily. "The portals mainframe is so complex, I have no clue what the patterns mean!" The group stares at her uncomfortably. "...which is a bad thing." She finishes, remembering why they built the portal in the first place. Catra shifts uncomfortably, all to suddenly feeling the guilt of the conscious memory as well. Adora places a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to manage a weak, fake smile.

"Aaaanyways," Entrapta starts up again, finicky at the sudden silence that pooled upon them. "You guys will have to figure that out on your own. It's a 99% chance that you wont die. Those are good odds!" She squeaks, ushering them infront of the portal. Adora is the first to make a move, putting a finger through the purple sheet of air. Catra clings to her arm, pulling it back; force of habit. Adora giggles quietly, and Catra scoffs, pushing her. "What'd it feel like?" Glimmer asked, stepping up beside them. "....tickle-y?" She said, not k owing a better term to describe it as. "But kinda just like. Nothing." They all stared at the portal, unwilling to go first. 

Catra took a long sigh. "Well, I guess I've got nothing to—" before she can finish her thought, she jumps into the portal blindly. Adora quickly trailed behind her, nervous at the thought of her girlfriend getting injured. Glimmer and bow exchange nervous looks, before returning their gaze to entrapta. "Well, your friends are in there. You guys next!" She squealed. Bow made a sound of discomfort and nervousness before interlocking hands with Glimmer, and sheepishly walking through the portal together.


End file.
